Lets Boil Hot Water
by bittterblueyes27
Summary: Italy makes pasta for an exhausted Germany and sings a little song as he makes it, not realizing that Germany is watching him sing the entire time he is dancing and making pasta... Based on Italy's character song, Lets Boil Hot Water. I DONT OWN ANYTHING!


**Author's Note: Was listening to Italy's character song, Let's Boil Hot Water, and I made this Fanfiction, just because I came to me in the spur of the moment. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE SONG LYRICS USED! ALL BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS! Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, yay! I recommend you listen to this song. **

* * *

Germany had just walked in the door of his house from a hard day of training to find Italy running up to him, wearing black jeans, a white linen shirt, and a little waist apron, covered completley with flour.

"Welcome home, Germany!" He ran straight into him, entrapping him in a hug. Instead of pushing the little Italian away, he just let him hug him for once, he was exhausted.

'Ve~? Is Germany warming up to me finally?' Italy smiled.

"I missed you, Germany! OH! Im-a making pasta!"

"That's nice. Im going to go rest."

"Ve~! Okie doike! I tell you when its done, ok?"

"Ja, ja."

Italy pulled away from his hug with Germany and "flew" like and airplane running back to the kitchen with his arms out, slanting as if he were an airplane.

Germany looked down and sighed, Italy had gotten flour all over him. He walked over to his living room, sitting on the couch, brushing off the flour as he did so. He relaxed and closed his eyes, the sounds of Italy rummaging through his kitchen could be heard from there, seeing as how he could slightly see into the kitchen from here, on the couch.

He suddenly heard music coming from the kitchen. Italy probably turned on the radio, to listen to while he worked. He sat there for a second, feeling kind of sleepy when he heard,

_"I love pasta, you see!"_

Wait, what? Was... Italy singing? His voice had dropped a few octaves as he singed,

_"Can't you understand what I'm saying?_  
_But I want to say it over and over_  
_Just because I really love it!"_

__Germany had opened his eyes in surprise, walked over and stood in the doorway that connected the kitchen to the living room.

_"The world is made of_  
_precious flour and water!_

_When I look up to the empty sky,_  
_I see lightly floating macaroni_  
_The happiness of slowly savoring the taste..._  
_Come on, let's boil hot water!_

_"I'm a little tired, I'll relax by eating some pasta~"_

As Italy made the pasta, he danced as he sung his little song. He was pretty good at singing and dancing, the way he moved his hips and twirled around the kitchen, making the dish he was clearly singing about. He obviously didn't see Germany standing in the doorway, and he kept on singing.

_"The source of my energy_  
_Durum semolina 100%_  
_If I'm not feeling well, I don't worry about it_  
_Tomorrow I'll power up 200%_

_A tomato box fairy will ("Wha! I'm a tomato box fairy!")_  
_transform those tears into sauce!_

_When it stops raining I go see my friend,_  
_and pile up memories with ravioli_  
_Since I want to see your smiling face..._  
_Come on, let's boil hot water!_

_When the two of us gaze at the sky,_  
_we see stelline glittering in the night sky_  
_Encircle the perfect star..._  
_Come on, let's boil hot water!_

_Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta_  
_Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta_  
_Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta... yay!"_

When he was done singing, he had a big plate of pasta for the two of them to share, the kitchen actually sparkling clean for once. Italy hummed as he turned off the radio and set the pasta down on the already set table, and when he turned around to see Germany standing there, he gave a little shriek of surprise.

"AHHH! Um... how long have you been standing there?"

"A while. That was a nice song, I didn't know you could sing so well."

Italy blushed a bit.

"Yeah, um... we should eat before the pasta gets cold."

"Ja. Sure."

It was kinda awkward, they sat and ate in complete silence, Italy blushing the whole time, barley eating his pasta, but finishing it off anyway because it was just so damn good. Italy was, after all, a terrific cook.

When they were done, Italy took the plates and put them in the sink, washing them off. Germany put the leftovers away and watched as Italy washed the dishes, taking the clean ones and putting them away. When they were done, Germany went off to his room,

"Gute nacht, Italy."

"Hmm? Oh, buonanotte." Italy was still blushing as Germany made his way to his room to change and get ready for bed. He got into bed when and lay there for a while, not being able to sleep, when he heard,

"G-Germany? Y-you still awake?"

"Ja. Come in."

Germany sat up as Italy entered the room, also in his sleepwear, yellow boxers and a pink tank top.

"I-I was just wondering..."

"What?"

"Did... did you really like my singing?"

Germany looked at the Italian standing in the doorway, who was blushing and looking at the floor. He got out of bed and walked over to him taking him by the shoulders,

"Ja. It was a good song. You don't need to feel embarrassed about it."

"I know, its just... I only sing that song when Im thinking about somebody I really like while Im making pasta..." He trailed off, still looking at the floor.

"Who were you thinking about?"

Italy mumbled something, blushing an even darker shade of red.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"I said, you." He looked up and looked at me, eyes open and on the brim of tears. I knew the Italian had feelings for me, and that he was very emotional. But, I couldn't reject him, not when I felt the same way...

I pulled him into a hug, which surprised him as he gasped a bit.

"Ich liebe dich, Italy."

"Re-really?"

"Ja."

I leaned down a bit, seeing as he was shorter than me and I pecked him on the lips lightly.

He looked at me with surprise and happiness, and hugged me tightly.

"Let's go to bed."

We both walked over to my bed and fell asleep within minutes, both smiling just a bit.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? FIRST GERITA! I think i did pretty good, that and I absolutely love the song Lets Boil Hot Water. Seriously, check it out.**


End file.
